Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 104
Major Events *Joey and Johnson's Deck Masters are "Flame Swordsman" and "Judge Man", respectively. *Johnson cheats during the Duel by manipulating Joey's dice rolls and coin flips. *Noah stops the Duel, but Joey convinces him to let the Duel continue as long as Johnson stops cheating. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Johnson - Part 1 Johnson's turn Johnson Normal Summons "Hysteric Angel" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 500 DEF). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). Then, he activates "Flame Swordsman's" Deck Master's ability. His ability allows Joey to decrease his ATK by any amount of 100 to increase the ATK of 1 Warrior-Type monster by that amount. He decreases "Flame Swordsman's" ATK by 500 to increase "Gearfried the Iron Knight's" ATK by that amount ("Flame Swordsman's" ATK: 1800 → 1300) / ("Gearfried the Iron Knight": 1800 → 2300 ATK). "Gearfried the Iron Knight" attacks then destroys "Hysteric Fairy" (Johnson: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). Johnson's turn Johnson Sets a monster. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF). Then, he activates "Flame Swordsman's" Deck Master's ability to increase his "Little-Winguard's" ATK by 300 ("Flame Swordsman": 1300 → 1000 ATK) ("Little-Winguard" 1400 → 1700 ATK). "Little-Winguard" attacks then destroys Johnson's Set monster: "Skelengel". Since it was flipped, its effect lets Johnson draw a card. "Gearfried the Iron Knight" then attacks Johnson directly (Johnson: 3500 → 1200 Life Points). Johnson's turn Johnson Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF). "Gearfried the Iron Knight" attacks, but Johnson activates "Judge Man's" deck master's ability. He pays 1000 Life Points (Johnson: 1200 → 200 Life Points) to destroy every monster Joey controls then inflicts 500 points of damage to Joey's Life Points for each destroyed monster (Joey: 4000 → 2500 Life Points). Joey Sets "Bottomless Trap Hole". Johnson's turn Johnson Normal Summons "Curtain of the Dark Ones" in Attack Position (600 ATK / 500 DEF). Then, he activates his Set "Polymerization"; sending "Mystical Elf" and "Curtain of the Dark Ones" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Kamionwizard" in Attack Position (1300 ATK / 1100 DEF). Johnson activates Continuous Magic Card "Sinister Justice". Its effect lets his Fusion Monsters he controls to attack on the turn they were Fusion Summoned. It also increases his Life Points by 800 each time a Level 4 or lower Fusion Monster inflicts damage to the opponent. "Kamionwizard" attacks Joey directly (Joey: 2500 → 1200 Life Points). Since "Kamionwizard" is a Level 4 monster Fusion Monster, "Sinister Justice's" second effect activates (Johnson: 200 → 1000 Life Points). Johnson Sets 1 card. Duel concludes next episode. Differences In Adaptations *When Joey choses his deck master to be Flame Swordsman, cut are flashbacks of him and Flame Swordsman fighting together in the dub. *Cut from the English version is a shot of Honda grabbing Otogi and then wrestling with him. *Cut is a shot of Gozaburo throwing papers at young Seto and hitting him with them are also cut. =Featured Cards= Mistakes *In the dub, "Hysteric Fairy" is instead called "Hysteric Angel," which is this card's Japanese name. ** Additionally, the above mistake is fitting as the monster's halo was also not edited out in the dub. *In the English version, Joey calls "Sinister Justice" a Trap card. Notes